


Tsunami

by motelsamndean (whalesandfails)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesandfails/pseuds/motelsamndean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tsunami

“Don’t go,” Dean said. And it was like the world started and stopped with those two words. Don’t, don’t, don’t echoed down through eternity. He didn’t know how else to ask for what he so desperately needed.   
Sam stopped, but didn’t turn. “Why not?” He asked. Like it was that fucking simple. Like there was one reason. Dean wanted to reach his hand out for Sam’s, it lay flat against his thigh and his little brother didn’t even try to hide the tremble. Two words that took just as much guts as the two that had come before. They said: give me a reason to stay.   
“Fuck, Sammy – don’t – don’t ask me to –“   
“Why not?” He repeated. Two words that said: you have nothing left to lose.   
Dean ran his hands through his cropped hair, strode away from Sam and stared up at the sky. Confessed to the stars in plumes of billowing breath, “This fucking feels like the longest tsunami in history.”   
And Sam opened his mouth to interrupt but snapped it closed again with the clenching of teeth, this was one time he wouldn’t interrupt his brother. Dean soldiered on. “Like the ocean has pulled away from me and I’m standing here in this shit and grime and the wave is starting to climb. Like I can see the water in the distance – and then up close – just a wall of blue. With darkness and monsters and fucked up things in the deeps, just coming for me. And its so big and I’ve waited for so long, and I can’t see the sun, man. Just this wave peaking and frothing and coming for me, but god, would I kill for one last glimpse of the sun.”   
And there are tears in both their eyes and Dean meets his brother’s gaze. Says one last thing in the night: “And to be honest Sammy – I’d rather die blind.”   
The wind stopped whistling through the pines and the cars stopped thundering over asphalt. The world was quiet for one beat, then two.   
“You think I’ll kill you?” Sam asked.   
“You will if you go.”  
“I will if I stay.”  
The sound crashed in around them and the world awoke again. The moment passed. Dean could hear his blood in his ears and his head was pounding, his vision blurring. The swelling sound of waves in the Alabama night. Miles and miles from the sea. By the time he regained his sight, Sam was gone.


End file.
